In electrophotographic document copiers, paper receiving the image to be copied is subjected to high temperature in the fusing assemblies which fix the copied image. It is essential that the paper be cooled in the equipment before the paper is ejected from the apparatus.
Typically in the prior art, the paper is transported away from the fusing rolls between a pair of opposed air plenums, through each of which cooling air is blown onto the paper. In such assemblies, the upper cooling plenum must be movable to permit access to the paper path for clearing paper jams. Each plenum is provided with spaced slots through which air is directed toward the paper passing through the cooling station.
This invention has an object to provide an improved air supply plate for the stationary lower plenum to guide the moving paper and to decrease airflow impedance and thus increase the air available to perform the cooling function.